Next generation sequencing can be used to gather massive amounts of data about the genetic content of a sample. It can be particularly useful for analyzing nucleic acids in complex samples, such as clinical samples and for the sequencing of whole genomes. However, there is a need in the art for more efficient and accurate methods for detecting and quantifying nucleic acids, particularly low abundance nucleic acids or nucleic acids in patient samples.